Privacy in Public?
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Sequel to Good Luck. Tori and Blake after the race.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Originally I was just going to end the story there, but a couple of people have asked about a sequel, so here it is:_

**Privacy In Public?**

All the rangers had been hanging out after the race. Everyone just getting to know more about the others. Sensei Watanabe had taken the other students and brought them back earlier that day before the race. The rangers were all getting along really well. Tommy had invited them back to his house, so they were in the backyard or in the house.

Hayley had just come from work and was talking with Cam and Ethan in the kitchen. Trent and Kira were in deep conversation. Conner and Tommy were talking with Kapri, Shane and Blake outside. Dustin and Marah had somehow disappeared.

Tori had gone inside and was sitting on one of the couches. Hunter came and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

She smiled. "Hey."

"So, I meant to ask. Where were you right before the race. A bunch of us were talking and you weren't there." He said all this with a smirk on his face.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Gee Hunter, I decided to go and try to race all by myself."

"I hope not, seeing as you suck."

"Thanks. But don't forget, I can ride, and you can't surf."

"True. I'll give you that." He looked out the window towards the backyard. "But Blake can surf can't he?"

"Yeah. So?"

"My little brother can surf."

"Hunter do you have a point?"

Hunter turned back towards Tori. "Well, it's just, I mean really where were you?"

"Why do you need to know?" Tori knew that Hunter already knew, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He got up and started heading out.

Tori called out, "What?"

"You were making out."

Before Tori could respond Hunter was out the door and next to Blake. Tori watched as Hunter took Blake aside and started talking to him. Blake smiled his amazing smile and looked towards the house right at Tori. She smiled at him and he gave a slight nod and looked back at Hunter.

Tori turned around and finished her drink. In a couple of minutes someone had sat down next to her. Tori smiled and looked at Blake.

"So, what brought you in here?" She asked putting her now empty cup on the floor.

"Well, Hunter told me you wanted me here." He said with a half smile.

Tori looked outside, "So you don't want to be here?"

"Well, we were talking about riding."

"And that's so much more fun. Okay, let's go out there."

Tori stood up and let Blake gently pull her back down. "Hey. Yeah, that's fun, but I know something else that'll be much more fun."

Tori smiled as Blake and her leaned together and kissed. He put one of his hands in her hair and the other one on her knee. She pulled Blake in closer to her. His tongue quickly made its way to her lips and she opened and let him in. They continued for quite a while. Soon Tori realized that they were both laying on the couch with one of Blake's hands slowly moving his way down to the bottom of her shirt. Blake left her mouth and started kissing his way down to her neck. Not that she didn't want to, but she then realized where they were. "Blake."

"Hmm."

"Stop."

"What's wrong?" He reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

Tori sighed, really wishing they didn't have to stop. "We're in the living room at Tommy's house."

Than from the other side of the room came in all to familiar voice with a few snickers, "Yeah, kind of in public bro."

Blake smiled. "Hi Hunter."

He slowly pulled up from Tori and that's when they both realized their audience was more than just Hunter--Shane, Kapri, and Conner were there.

Shane looked over at Hunter, "Too bad Dustin and Cam had to miss that."

Hunter laughed and pulled out his phone, "Who said they would." Tori glared at him. "You know bro, you were right, a camera phone is a good idea."

Tori stood up and started towards the four, Blake stopped her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. He didn't record it."

Tori gave a sarcastic smile at Hunter.

Shane leaned over and whispered into Hunter's ear. Kapri looked at them and than sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, let's go. We should give them some privacy."

Shane looked at Kapri, "Privacy? Hey doesn't that usually mean someplace that's private."

Hunter smirked, "Last time I checked, this was open for everyone."

Blake stared at the two, "Right. Come on Tor, I have a better idea." Tori looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He gave her his smile and she could tell from the look in his eyes that they were going someplace where they could be alone, and really alone. Tori smiled and gently bit her lip. Blake took her hand.

As they were walking off towards the front of the house, Hunter and Shane started laughing again. Tori rolled her eyes, turned and glared at them before they were lost from sight. But before she they were out of earshot she heard Kapri hit them and than in an annoyed voice say, "You know it's good that they haven't seen each other for a couple of months, otherwise you know that you'd both be dead right now." Tori smiled, she'd have to remember to thank Kapri, and get those two back.

Blake took her to his truck that he was renting. They drove to his apartment that he and Jesse shared. After they got in Blake called out Jesse's name, but there was no response. "I guess he's not here."

"Nice observation."

"Ha-ha. So are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Tori contemplated this for a minute. She could also say she was, but she wasn't all that hungry or thirsty. Right now she just wanted to be in the arms of the man she loved. Especially after the horrible past couple of days. "No, are you?"

"Only for you." Tori raised her eyebrows. "Hey, I'm not gonna lie."

"It's not that, it just sounded..."

"Cheesy?"

"Yeah, a little. But coming from you, it's alright."

"Oh, well good, now I have your approval. Thanks."

"Sure." Tori couldn't help but smile.

He walked over to her and took her hand and leaned in and kissed her, softly and tenderly. Tori smiled as her fingers grazed his cheek. They leaned their foreheads together and Blake looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you."

Tori smiled and whispering told him, "I love you too."

He smiled and slowly led her to the couch. They sat down and kissed each other slow and gentle. After an hour they pulled each other closer as their kisses became more passionate. They both pulled apart and without saying a word headed into his room where they would both share their love.


End file.
